First Ever
by ObsessiveDreamer
Summary: She was the first. First ever. And then she disappeared. She was assumed dead. But there were some who thought she never died, just left for a while. Over 200 years later, here she is again. Meet Aliya Lanca, the first super hero.


**A/N: Hi! This is my first story, and I'd love some feedback! So please leave a review or PM me – just be nice because I'm sensitive. *Cue sticking tongue out face now* If there are any screw ups, please let me know! Enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, it all belongs to it's respective owners. The only thing I own is my OC.**

Chapter One: Shield, or Avenger

Crowded around a long conference table was a group of people that were completely unrelated in almost every way. There was a handsome, curly – haired brunette male scientist, a self-proclaimed "genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist" with spiky brown hair and a weird circular light shining through his shirt, a long – haired blonde man with odd clothes and armor on, a buff and blonde – haired man with his hair styled in an old – fashioned way, a brunette, short spiky haired man sitting next to a stunning woman with curly red hair dressed in black, and an imposing man with an eye-patch at the head of the table. If you were to list the order of seats vertically, starting on the left, it would be the scientist, the aptly named "playboy", and on the left of him, there was an odd, empty seat that wasn't usually there. On the right side, it was the brunette man across from the scientist, then on his left was the stunning redhead and then the man with the old hairstyle.

These people were the Avengers, a team of superheroes that saved the world, and the man with the eye patch was Nick Fury, their boss, the one who got the Avengers together, and head of S.H.I.E.L.D, the organization that the Avengers were a part of. S.H.I.E.L.D. stands for "Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate".

The scientist is Bruce Banner, also known as "the Hulk", although he calls that side of him "the other guy". The "genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist" is Tony Stark, Iron Man. Armor and long hair is Thor, God of Thunder, and King of Asgard. Known as himself (Who, is sitting at the end because of the "More!" incident which Thor still repeats…). The man with an old – fashioned hairdo is Steve Rogers, Captain America and super soldier, hero back in WW 11. Guy sitting next to him and the red – haired woman is Clint Barton and Hawkeye. The red haired woman is Natasha Romanoff, and the famous – well, they all are famous – Black Widow.

Fury spoke. "The reason I called you here today – Shut up Tony! – is to ask you a question. Yes, a question Stark. Have you ever heard of Avenger? Shield?"

Tony, who had made a snide comment earlier (Something like what Fury said sounded like something a preacher would say at a wedding.), said "Of course we have. We are _the Avengers_ and _S.H.I.E.L.D. _is who we work for. What the hell is that type of question? That was idiotic."

"I have to agree with the man of iron."

"Reluctantly, I have to agree with Stark too, Director Fury."

"Oh shut the hell up. Not those, although she is related to both of those quite closely."

Natasha spoke up for the first time, holding hands with Clint under the table, and said "She?"

"Very good, Agent Romanoff. The other idiots didn't catch that, minus Rogers and Banner." Fury replied, ignoring Tony and Clint's cries of "Hey!", continuing, "_She _is the first – ever superhero, and part of the reason the Avengers are named as they are."

"But I thought we were named the Avengers because we go around kicking ass, and avenging everyone, like Phil, and keeping the world safe, all that warm fuzzy shiz." Was Tony's reply. "And oh, yeah, I swore to Loki we'd "avenge the earth" if we couldn't "protect it". Which we did."

"I told you she was _**part of the reason**_, Stark. Now shut up and listen."

"Aye, aye, Director Fury!" Tony retorted sarcastically.

Fury fixed him with a scary glare. "Shut the hell up Stark, before I let Romanoff and Rogers at you. Without your suit."

Tony shut up.

Amidst snickers at Stark and his apparent fear, Fury continued. "As I was saying, Shield was the first ever superhero, and is known as Avenger along with that. I've sent her very small file, as we know very little about her to your rooms. Shield is a very big deal. She was not only the first superhero, she was a woman – don't say anything yet – back when woman were supposed to be toys, not seen and heard, just to look decent by a man's side. And basically slaves."

"Sir, if she was the first superhero, and she was in such a situation, and so little is known about her, when-?" Banner asked but trailed off.

"Good question Banner. She was born anywhere from the 1600's to the 1700's. At the earliest, before the 1850's."

Everyone was astonished at this point. No one knew quite what to think or say. Until Tony spoke up.

"But – What? How? Why?" Tony seemed to gain his composure and a little thought back "Why the hell are you telling us this? Now?"

"Because there's someone I would like you to meet. Come in here, Aliya."

A pretty blonde girl about nineteen years old entered the room, looking wary and apprehensive. Fury was looking bemused (and thoroughly enjoying himself) at the Avengers, who were confused, minus Banner who looked astonished, as he had a pretty good guess as to who the heck this girl was, and so said "Oh, did I mention her civilian name was Aliya Alexandra Lanca?"

"Oh, yes. Please call me Aliya, though." The pretty blonde girl said with a slight –_**British? – **_accent.

All of the Avengers were just sitting there, looking totally _**astounded**_ at this point. Fury looked like he actually wanted to burst out laughing. Aliya was still standing there awkwardly.

Fighting back a laugh, he said "Well, here's your new teammate. I'll leave you guys to get to know her. I'll be back in a while."

Fury left, exiting through the same doors, passing Aliya, and said to her "Good luck, Aliya. They aren't too bad; just give them a chance to get over their shock. And relax; you don't need to worry about anything." Then he left, giving into his full – blown laughter, causing everyone to stare at the director, even though the majority of the workers knew why he was laughing, and found it amusing along with him. When he finally straightened up, he noticed everyone staring, and snapped "Get back to work!"

Back in the conference room, everyone was still in shock, staring at Aliya. On her part, she had relaxed a little, staring right back at the Avengers.

"So, are you going to say anything, or just stare at me like the stupid people who thought women couldn't do anything?"

Finally, Tony made a noise "Aaaaahhhh…."

Then Natasha, then Steve snapped out of their stupors.

Grinning, Natasha got up and walked over to Aliya "Wouldn't dare to. Hi, I'm Natasha Romanoff. It's nice to have another girl on the team. Great to meet you."

Steve followed Natasha's example and said "Nice to meet you ma'am. I'm Steve Rogers."

Aliya smiled and replied with "Nice to meet you Natasha and Steve."

Natasha turned around and, in true Natasha red – head fashion, snapped at the still shocked boys "Yo, idiots! Get your butts over here!"

Thor was more in half – shock and got up, walked over to the group, and bowed to Aliya, then kissed her hand, saying "It's nice to meet you Lady Aliya."

Bruce and then Tony made their ways over to meet this "first superhero", Tony seemingly a bit skeptical, and Bruce in wonder over this girl and wanting to know more about her story.

"I assume you are Dr. Banner and Tony Stark? It's nice to meet you both." Aliya said, smiling. "Why don't you sit back down and I will tell you more, as Mr. Stark is obviously in doubt of me and Dr. Banner is also obviously curious, along with the rest of you."

The Avengers were surprised by this young – actually, she was at least a hundred years old, so not really _**young**_ – woman and her observational skills. It made sense, being her age and all. They nodded and then followed the woman who strode confidently to Fury's spot at the table.

"I presume that you would like to ask me some questions? So go ahead." Aliya said.

Tony, of course, was the first one to speak. "Were you really first the superhero?"

Aliya chuckled and replied with a simple "Yes." And offered no more.

Bruce, who was still curious about the scientific edge of this, said "So just how old are you?"

"Dr. Banner, never ask a woman's age. Correct Natasha?"

Natasha laughed and said "Yes."

While Bruce blushed, Tony said "Dude, even Capsicle and Lightning Head know that."

"Hey! But, yes, "even _I_ know that." Steve admitted.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But if you were born in 1850, you'd still be at least 162, correct?" Bruce said.

Aliya laughed yet again and replied with "I accept your apology, Dr. Banner. But, yes, I am at least 162."

Everyone was shocked into silence yet again.

Aliya was exasperated by that, so burst out with "Would you _**please stop doing that!?**_

Shocked out of their shock yet again, they all stared at Aliya, even Thor, who was who _**knows how **_old.

With an expression that resembled the texting face "-_-"she said "Yes, I'm over a hundred years old. Get over it."

Feeling that it would be best if he changed the subject Bruce said "So how are you alive?" in attempt to distract everyone and honestly wanting to know the answer to that question.

Aliya sighed and said "That's a long story. To _**really**_ understand the answer to that question, I'd have to tell you my whole story, which I'm not going to tell you. So, basically, in a nutshell, I'm immortal, and no, I'm not going to tell you anything else. If I tell you anything else, it will be later, and of my own will."

Aliya P.O.V.

From before the meeting:

I sighed, as I waited outside the doors of a large meeting room, waiting for my queue from Fury. I paced back and forth, nervous, even though I've been around for long enough, I really shouldn't be.

Behind me, all of the resident workers of S.H.I.E.L.D. stared at my back, thinking I wouldn't realize they were staring at me. Silly young ones.

I whipped around, about to glare most fiercely at them, but just then I heard my queue from Fury. Sighing, and straightening up, I thought to myself, _Let's go shock some people._

I walked in the doors, feeling somewhat apprehensive and wary.

Fury, looking amused and like he was thoroughly enjoying himself, said "Oh, did I mention her civilian name was Aliya Alexandra Lanca?"

A little irritated at my full name which I had heard enough when I was young and naïve, I said "Oh, yes. Please call me Aliya though."

_Back to the present_

I said "That's a long story. To _**really**_ understand the answer to that question, I'd have to tell you my whole story, which I'm not going to tell you. So, basically, in a nutshell, I'm immortal, and no, I'm not going to tell you anything else. If I tell you anything else, it will be later, and of my own will."

3rd. P.O.V.

They all just stood there, looking curious (Stark), wary but respectful. No one knew quite what to say, so Tony, being Tony, said "So what now?"

"Well, is there anything else you'd like to know about me?"

Rogers spoke up, with a surprising, but expected question, that everyone wanted to know "So why'd did you become a superhero, Ma'am?"

Chuckling, Aliya replied "Because the need arose for it. Is that not why you are all here, more or less? I did it because the people needed help, just like you did. I'm sure I'll tell you more later."

Fury, who had been sticking near the door, waiting for the right time, entered again, and said "Right you are, Lanca. I just have one question to add. What are your abilities? And how'd you receive them?"

Silently cursing inside, Aliya's polite, warm façade faltered for half a second, as they managed to find one of few questions she didn't want to be asked. Back to warm and polite, she said slightly teasing "I believe that's for me to know, and yours to be found out. But as for the beginning of your question, one of my abilities is powers of the mind, such as telekinesis, control of different things. You'll find out. I'm very close to nature."

Fury, slightly annoyed that she didn't answer all of question, but knowing when not to push it, just gave a curt, but possibly slightly awed nod. "Romanoff, show her to the room across from yours, give her a tour, and meet up with the rest of the Avengers in the dining room."

"Yes sir."

Aliya and Natasha walked out of the conference room, leaving behind the rest of the shocked Avengers, and Fury, who whipped around and told the Avengers to close their mouths, get to dinner to meet up with Romanov and Aliya, and promptly walked out.

* * *

**A/N: Holy crap! 11 pages! That's a lot for me! I have created a few things for Aliya on Polyvore, mainly an outfit for this chapter, so if you would like the link let me know and I can send it to you through PM or post it in the chapter! Thank you for reading! R&R, if you can please!**

**-ObsessiveDreamer**


End file.
